


The warmth that you provide

by Rottenfawn



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, Developing Relationship, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: Now and then, Mao Mao caught his gaze lingering on Badgerclops belly for a few seconds longer than it should.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The warmth that you provide

Mao Mao could say with confidence that he was somewhat concerned with his weight. While it didn't bother him too much, his behavior regarding it bordered on the fine line that separated healthy and disordered. Being the smallest of his family certainly didn't help. It instead made him feel like he had to make it up somehow. If he couldn't impress with his height, he had to do it differently, and the only solution that didn't seem out of reach was staying lean and develop a fair amount of muscle. While Mao Mao was aware that he hero couldn't survive on an empty stomach, it had to be manageable todo his heroic deeds leaving out fat and sugar, right?  
Way too often, the cat found himself on the scale, almost anxiously taking a look at the numbers, and he had to admit that a hint of guilt wouldn't leave him on a day where the number got higher. It was like an invisible enemy, always nagging at the back of his mind.  
It was odd, laughable even that those disordered thoughts poisoned a heroic mind like his own, but no matter how hard he tried, they didn't seem to vanish.  
Sometimes, Mao Mao asked himself if his best friend and companion had the same issues as him. The badger was considerably heavier than him and always had a snack within his arm length. Hurtful comments about his weight were shrugged off by him, followed by a hearty bite into an oversized donut.  
It was confusing but also incredibly attractive. Not even the hero himself could deny that.

Now and then, Mao Mao caught his gaze lingering on Badgerclops belly for a few seconds longer than it should.  
The squishy mass seemed warm, soft, and delightfully sensitive.  
It seemed to be his one weak spot.  
Every time one of the smaller one's paws accidentally brushed over the plushy surface, Badgerclops's face turned into a faint shade of red, and he protested, voice a few pitches higher than usually.  
While the cat should be either amused or annoyed by such a reaction, he found himself sharing the same embarrassment as his companion.  
Whenever his heartbeat sped up, and he felt a rush of heat going through his body, questions started to arise, leaving him awake at night.  
Little did he know that those questions had a simple answer.

Mao Mao loved bellies.  
Not only did he have a certain kind of fondness for the body part, but he also had some deeper feelings regarding the person the belly belonged to.  
Even better was that his newfound admiration was accepted, regardless of how strange it was for his friend.  
"That's weird, dude, but if it makes you happy..."  
Those words opened doors to another world and broke his remaining control.

Countless hours were spent with indulging in his guilty pleasure from this moment on.  
Nights upon nights were filled with preparing generous meals, sometimes together, sometimes on his own. Mao Mao studied the latest recipes to give the badger the time of his life, and while he wouldn't admit it, the fact that his efforts were rewarded with praise and approval made his heart heavy with pride.  
The way Badgerclops devoured whatever he cooked, eyes closed in pure bliss as he munched happily, was a sight to behold, a view the cat wanted to burn itself deep into his mind so he would never forget it.  
Now and then, he was leaving small snacks at the kitchen table. The glazed donuts he had scolded the badger once for eating way too often were now bought by himself.  
"Aw, look whos indulging me now."  
Of course, his friend didn't manage to be silent about it entirely, but Mao Mao was surprised by how much he held himself back.  
He knew that Badgerclops didn't spare him the shame of being hypocritical out of sympathy but rather out of concern about not getting indulged anymore.  
In the end, it didn't matter because both sides enjoyed not only their newfound hobby but also the fact that their bond was getting stronger with each time.

It didn't take long until the heroes' relationship started to develop.  
They both didn't lose a word about lying on the couch, the cat's head finding it's place on the belly of Badgerclops and using it as a pillow.  
It was a total secret that after some time, the taller of the two couldn't hold himself back anymore, brushing his paws through the black fur and earning those sweet mewls that made him shiver in delight.  
For now, the fact that they shared kisses was buried underneath the excuse that the cat simply had a liking for full-figured creatures, while his companion was able to feed his cravings without being bothered by anyone.  
They were both masters in denying the truth but what wasn't deniable was one thing everyone around them noticed.

They finally seemed happy.


End file.
